1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for storage and disposal of chemical wastes, and more particularly to a modular and portable apparatus for storage and disposal of chemical wastes on-board ships, including cruise and cargo ships.
2. Description of Related Art
When on-board cruise ships, cargo ships, and other ships and vessels, hazardous and chemical waste material must be handled properly to meet specific codes and regulations, and to prevent health and environmental harm. Chemicals that must be properly handled include paint and solvents, dry cleaning solutions, photographic chemicals, and batteries.
Many ship operators are not aware of procedures for safe and code compliant handling of chemical waste, and may not properly handle, store, and transport this waste, often resulting in leakage or spillage with resultant health hazards.
Typically, Department of Transportation (D.O.T.) certified drums, with an internal volume of approximately 55 gallons, are used on-board ships for storage and transport of chemical waste. However, the generation rate of independent chemical waste streams vary and some drums will require replacement more frequently than others. The drums are expensive to use for small amounts of waste as the cost to transport each drum is the same regardless of the volume of waste contained therein.
55 gallon storage drums are large and heavy even when partially filled. During operations, the crew must transfer waste from the point of waste generation to the location of the 55 gallon storage drum. This transfer may result in spillage and loss of some of the hazardous waste product. For example, during filling of the 55 gallon drums with collected waste products, overflow of the storage drum and leakage of the chemical waste can occur. Leakage or spillage is even more likely to occur because it takes place on a moving vessel.
A chemical waste and storage system is needed for use onboard ships that solves the above described problems and is convenient and easy to use.